Shifters
by foreignkid
Summary: The shifters were an intelligent race, and they built a society that surpassed the human race in many ways. Yet they were quiet and proud, living there lives seperately from the humans and never mixing. This is how the shifters liked it.Endymion/Serenit


Shifters

--

The large, muscular panther silently and stealthy slipped through the quiet of the night. The beams of the moon softly highlighting the many creatures and plants that he went past, the stars wrapped in the twinkling sky.

The darkness had fallen.

He was pure power.

He was pure grace.

He was the King of the Forest.

--

The humans didn't know. It was always thought to be best that way. They were too simple minded, too naïve. They would have never understood that there was a world, coexisting with them, side by side.

The shape shifters and the human race.

The shifters could pass as humans if they wanted, it was very simple. A sort of genetic abnormality that had happened centuries ago, the shifters scientists had proclaimed. These beings had the ability to morph from the sleek and sophisticate cat into humans, and so began the separation of man and man beast. It was better that way.

The shifters were an intelligent race, and they built a society that surpassed the human race in many ways. Yet they were quiet and proud, living there lives separately from the humans, and never mixing.

This is how the shifters liked it, the humans had there world and the panther shifters had the forests.

--

His destination was nearing.

A grin appeared on his face, canines flashing in the night. His nostrils flared sucking in the much needed oxygen. He opened his mouth and howled in the night, disturbing the life around him. It rumbled in his chest and was carried on the nights breeze. He had run through the forest at high speeds, checking his home lands. Everything was peaceful and everything was in order. That is how he liked it.

Endymion was his name and he was King of the Shifters.

The oldest and wisest of all the shifters, he was the leader of all the that roamed the lands.

Endymion was the largest of the panther shifters. His dark black coat was the darkest of his race, with rippling muscles and powerful hind legs he was a magnificent site. But his best feature just happened to be his eyes, vibrant royal blue, fitting his rank appropriately. His eyes held the intelligence and wisdom that fit his many years of life.

Endymion slowed his pace, and broke free of the trees around him. He reached an incline and swiftly ascended to the peak. As he padded to the top, he began his transformation. Slowly rising on two feet, his black fur disappeared and he grew to a towering height, well over six feet. He was dressed in black with an equally dark mop of black hair, that would never stay out of his blue eyes. His skin was bronze and his stride big.

He reached his home, where his pack lived.

Light orange coloured tepee tents covered the clearing, overlooking the hill and lands.

He exhaled.

It appeared that most of his pack was sleeping, with there mates and families. That was the race of the shifters. They proudly proclaimed there loyalty and would protect there family at all costs. Although the shifter race had developed so advanced, in some sense that had backfired. Every shifter had senses so attuned and developed to the life around them, that each and every panther shifter born had only one mate in the world. One mate that could be found when the two were brought together. There one love for a life time. Many of hundreds and thousands of packs roamed the lands, each governed by a single leader, however ruled by King Endymion. The packs roamed the world, searching the others in hopes to discover there own true mate. Mates were rare as it was and subsequently shifters discovered that true mates were the only ones able to reproduce. Hence the search to keep the great and powerful race of the shifters alive.

--

A large hand slapped him on the back and he spared one of his best friends a glance.

_Hey Endymion, is everything ok? _

Nate was equally as tall as Endymion with green eyes and long wavy auburn hair. He was a very strong and powerful warrior, a very agile shifter. He wore grey blue indicating his high rank, just under the King himself. He was one of four shifters who also happened to be one of four best friends, that helped King Endymion.

The others quietly approached, all in there human form.

Jade was boyish looking with blonde hair and jade green eyes. He was mischievous and could make anyone laugh. A self proclaimed joker.

Kunzite approached silently, he was quiet and thoughtful. He had long blond - white hair and icy blue eyes, an albino. He was a strategist and the second highest ranking to the King himself.

Lastly, waking beside Kunzite, Zoi approached. The shortest and thinnest of the group, Zoi had darker blond hair that was always held back in a low pony tail. Intelligent yellow eyes, scanned his comrades, he was the smartest of the group. He had a thirst for knowledge that suppressed all others.

Endymion nodded at the four shifters.

_Everything is fine, the forest is quiet and moon is shinning high in the sky. _

The four nodded there heads satisfied with the answer.

_And Jade go back to your mate, she shouldn't be alone._

Jade rolled his eyes and shook his head at his King.

_Endymion, Rayelle is fine, I will protect her and the lands I love. Remember she is my mate._

Endymion nodded his head, Rayelle, his sister, and princess to the lands was expecting soon, everyone was nervous about the well being of her and the new cub. It had been a long time since a pup had been born to the pack. Even though Rayelle, or Ray as she liked to be called had her mate Jade, she was still King Endymion's little sister.

The four departed to there separate tents.

Endymion looked one more time at the midnight sky and silently wished for the same thing he had every night for the past thousand years.

A mate.

His true mate.

He sighed and quietly entered his tent alone.

--

Hello all,

I was reading many stories of mythical creatures spun with my favourite couple, Serenity and Endymion and I could not resist to try and spin one by myself. I love the idea behind the story of wear creatures, which I have read in numerous stories before mine, however, this is my take on Serenity and Endymion and how they will find themselves together.

Enjoy.


End file.
